Heartbreak Girl
by Jashique Emiko
Summary: "Len… kamu engga apa-apa?" "Emm… iya engga apa-apa kok," "Rin… sebenernya udah lama aku suka kamu…" / songfict! RnR? xD


'_Len… aku berantem lagi,'_

'… _Sama Kaito, ya kan?'_

'_Hiks… i-iya…'_

'_Mau… curhat?'_

'_Iya, boleh kan aku ke apartment mu?'_

'_Boleh kok, Rin… boleh,'_

Disclaimer:

**Vocaloid** © _**Crypton FM**_

**Heartbreak Girl (song)** © _**5 seconds of summer**_

**Heartbreak Girl (fict)** © _**Jashique Emiko**_

_You call me up,_

_It's like a broken record._

_Say that your hearts hurt,_

_That you never get over him getting over you_

_._

_._

_._

"Len…" panggil gadis bersurai honey blonde berpita putih itu. Wajah manis nya menunjukkan raut sedih ketika gadis itu memasuki apartment milik Kagamine Len.

"Ya, Rin?" balas Len kepada gadis yang diketahui bernama Rin tersebut. Iris aquamarine Len menatap nanar Rin.

Setelah bercerita tentang keluh kesahnya, Rin menyadari perubahan suasana pada diri Len. Rin pun memutuskan untuk bertanya,

"Len… kamu engga apa-apa?"

"Emm… iya engga apa-apa kok,"

.

.

.

_And you, you end up crying,_

_And I end up lying._

'_Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do._

_._

_._

_._

"Len… udah jam sepuluh, aku harus pulang…" ujar Rin setelah puas menangis (yeah, tujuan dia kemari hanya untuk menangis,) lalu meninggalkan Len.

Len yang menatap punggung Rin menjauh hanya bisa berharap seperti '_semoga tidak ada drama seperti ini lagi,_' atau '_kuharap dia tahu kebenarannya,_'.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas lewat tujuh menit. Len yang habis menulis lagu pun melirik handphone putih miliknya dan mengambil handphone nya tersebut yang dari tadi meraung minta diangkat. Dan setelah memencet tombol hijau, layar handphone nya berubah menjadi nama 'Rin'

"Ya? Ada apa, Rin?" tanya Len

"Engga… hanya mau bilang, makasih udah dengerin curhatanku, hehe…" jawab Rin.

"Sudah ya, selamat tidur…" lanjut Rin lalu memutuskan sambungan.

.

.

.

_And when the phone call finally ends,_

_You say, "Thanks for being a friend,"_

_And we're going in circles again and again._

_._

_._

_._

"_I dedicate this song to you, the one who never sees the truth. That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl._

_ Hold you tight straight through the day light, I'm right here when you gonna realize, that I'm your cure, heartbreak girl._"

"Wah… jadi itu lagu nya, Len?" tanya Rin penuh antusias setelah Len menyanyikan chorus nya dengan guitar akustik nya.

"Iya, kamu suka?" balas Len

"Pasti dong, lagu nya keren banget hehehe…" ujar Rin

'Andai dia tahu kalau lagu nya itu buat dia…' pikir Len

"Eh Len… andai ya, aku bisa mutusin Kaito terus jadian sama yang lebih baik dari dia…" ucap Rin tiba-tiba. Len yang mendengarnya hanya dapat berbisik,

"B-bisa kok…"

"Hah? Kamu ngomong apa, Len?" tanya Rin

Belum sempat Len menjawab, Rin sudah berdiri dan berkata,

"Len, udah dulu ya… udah jam dua, kalo telat nanti pasti Kaito marah… kan kamu tahu kalo Kaito marah kaya gimana hehe…"

Setelah melihat Rin pergi, Len pun mulai memetik senar guitar akustik nya dan bernyanyi,

"_I bite my tongue, but I wanna scream out. You could be with me now, but I end up telling you what you wanna hear. But you're not ready, and it's so frustrating. 'He' treats 'you' so bad and I'm so good to you it's not fair,_"

.

.

.

"Lennnnn… tau ga, dia kemarin nampar aku lagi… huaaaaa…" ujar Rin lalu menangis di pelukan Len. Len yang mendengar perkataan Rin hanya bisa memeluk Rin dan menenangkan Rin dengan kata-kata seperti '_mungkin dia hanya capek,_' atau '_yang tabah ya, Rin…_'

"Len… aku capek sama perlakuan Kaito yang kasar… aku kangen Kaito yang dulu… yang baik sama aku," ujar Rin lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Hmm… aku udah engga bisa ngasih _advice _apa-apa lagi… dia nya udah keterlaluan emang, Rin…" balas Len

"Jadi aku harus apa d-" ucapan Rin terpotong ketika Rin melihat handphone nya yang menunjukkan ada nya pesan masuk. Setelah Rin membaca dan membalas pesan tersebut, raut wajah Rin berubah menjadi ceria.

"Len, Kaito sms aku! Katanya dia mau ketemuu! Aku telfon kamu besok ya, jam sepuluh-an… dah, Len… makasih yaaa,"

.

.

.

_And when the phone call finally ends,_

_You say, "I'll call you tomorrow at 10,"_

_And I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again,_

_._

_._

_._

"…_I dedicate this song to you, the one who never sees the truth. That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl._

_ Hold you tight straight through the day light, I'm right here when you gonna realize, that I'm your cure, heartbreak girl..._"

Suara baritone milik Len menggema dengan indah di café malam itu. Rin dan para penonton yang lain terpesona dengan suara indah Len malam itu.

Setelah lagu usai, Len langsung menuju meja tempat dimana Rin berada. Rin yang melihat Len dengan segera menggeser tempat duduknya agar Len dapat duduk.

"Gimana lagu nya? Keren ga?" tanya Len dengan senyum cerahnya. Rin pun hanya mengangguk pelan. Len yang menyadari sesuatu, dengan segera bertanya,

"Rin…? Kamu kenapa lagi?"

"Engga apa-apa…"

"Bohong,"

"Gini Len… aku kok merasa… lagu yang kamu buat itu untukku, ya?"

.

.

.

_I know someday it's gonna happen,_

_And you'll finally forget the day you met him._

_Sometimes you're so close to your confession,_

_I gotta get it through your head,_

_That you belong with me instead…_

_._

_._

_._

"Rin… sebenernya udah lama aku suka kamu… b-bukan suka, t-tapi cinta, yah. Aku cinta kamu, Rin… tapi kamu malah mempertahankan dia… lebih baik kamu putusin Kaito dan yah, lupain dia," aku Len setelah beberapa saat.

Rin yang mendengar pengakuan Len tersebut, refleks berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Len sendirian. Len yang melihat Rin pergi, dengan sigap menahan Rin agar tidak pergi.

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Len, biarin aku sendiri dulu…"

.

.

.

_I dedicate this song to you, the one who never sees the truth. That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl._

_ Hold you tight straight through the day light, I'm right here when you gonna realize, that I'm your cure, heartbreak girl._

_._

_._

_._

Sudah tiga bulan semenjak peristiwa tersebut. Len yang merasa Rin pergi menjauhi nya pun hanya dapat menunggu.

Len yang frustasi tersebut kini sedang menulis beberapa untaian kata. Namun aktivitas nya terhenti ketika handphone nya menunjukkan notifikasi pesan masuk. Len yang membaca pesan tersebut dengan sigap bersiap-siap dan pergi menuju suatu tempat.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, ia melihat sosok gadis bersurai honey blonde yang tak lain adalah Rin.

"Ada apa, Rin?" tanya Len ketika ia sudah berada di samping Rin.

"Hehe… aku udah mikirin semua nya," jawab Rin ceria

"Hmm… jadi?"

"Aku juga cinta sama kamu, Len… hanya waktu itu aku belum menyadarinya," aku Rin

Len yang mendengar perkataan Rin pun sontak langsung menggendong Rin dan mencium Rin dan Rin pun membalas ciumannya.

"Aku janji engga akan kaya Kaito," ujar Len.

"Kupegang kata-kata kamu, Len…" balas Rin.

.

.

.

_**FIN.**_

**IS IT HI OR HEY! (readers: apaan sih apaan) oke oke… HAIIIIIIII! Jashie balik lagi dengan songfict dari lagu heartbreak girl nya 5sos heheheh:3 *ditimpuk* tapi ya maaf kalo hasilnya jelek bin abal x'D**

**(readers: itu **_**Matchmaker Love Story **_**nya kapan diupdate?) ummm… itu akan diupdate kalo udah nemu ide lagiii hUAHAHAHAHA *dilempar***

**Oh iya, berhubung sekarang udah bulan puasa… Jashie mau mengucapkan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan yah xD**

**(readers: ngomong-ngomong, kenapa harus lagu 5sos yang jadi inspirasi nya?) well, lagu 5sos tuh **_**meaningful **_**banget loh… kalian harus denger deh xD /promosi. Dan kebetulan Jashie milih lagu heartbreak girl karena… lagu ini tuh sukses buat Jashie menitikkan air mata a.k.a nangis HUAAAAHAA… (?)**

**Sebenernya banyak sih lagu dari 5sos yang bikin nangis, tapi entah kenapa pengennya buat songfict heartbreak girl, mungkin nanti-nanti mau buat songfict yang lain… (readers: LANJUTIN DULU FICT YANG BELOM SELESAI HEH) uhhh-_- iya iya… akhir kata! Review? :3**


End file.
